Of Gods and Magic
by angiestar17
Summary: Having been hit by an infertility curse, Lily Potter was unable to conceive. Hence, after months of despair and research, the Potters found an ancient ritual in one of the books from the Potter's library which involved summoning a god or goddess inclined to grant them a child. Full summary inside. Fem/Harry Harry is Annabeth


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Summary:

Having been hit by an infertility curse, Lily Potter was unable to conceive. Hence, after months of despair and research, the Potters found an ancient ritual in one of the books from the Potter's library which involved summoning a god or goddess inclined to grant them a child. After nine months, Lily gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Annabeth Metis Potter who was her parents' pride and joy. Their happiness would not last long, however as they were in a war and the new parents were among the fallen. Their deaths marked the end of the war and the whole family was hailed as heroes while the surviving daughter herself was sent to her maternal aunt's and hidden away from the society she was born in.

 **Chapter One**

Dear Petunia,

I am terribly saddened to inform you that your sister and her husband have passed away. They died as heroes, protecting their daughter with their lives and ridding the Wizarding World of the worst Dark Lord it has ever seen. However, I fear that Voldemort - for that was his name - might come back. It is therefore of utmost importance that you take your niece, Annabeth Metis Potter in as I have personally placed protection in the form of blood wards around your home that will protect you both from Voldemort and his remaining followers. I trust that you will raise young Annabeth as your own daughter and that you will tell her about her heritage before her return to the Wizarding World.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

Tears falling freely down her cheeks and onto the parchment, Petunia Evans folded the letter and put it back into its envelope.

"That bastard. Not only did he leave my 15 months old niece outside at night at this time of the year with nothing but a blanket to protect her from the cold, but he didn't even have the decency to knock and explain why I suddenly have to take care of a child. And he implied that he didn't think that I would properly take care of Lily's child and that I would hide her magical heritage from her, the nerve of that man!" she seethed.

"Fortunately, Lily and James wrote to me a few weeks ago to tell me what to do should this happen. In a week's time Annie and I would both be in the States and out of his grip."

Then, she turned to her niece, who was looking at her with a bright smile. The latter's appearance was rather surprising to anyone who knew her parents. Indeed, her hair was blond while James' was black and Lily's red and her emerald eyes were far brighter than her mother's have ever been. Some would assume that Annabeth's hair colour came from her grandmother, like Petunia's but her aunt knew that it was not the case. Lily had told her about the ritual which allowed her to have a child and which gave said child a godly parent whose physical traits appeared among the mortal parents'. The hair just happened to be one of the most obvious ones.

Feeding her hungry niece a bottle of the formula Lily had sent to her "just in case", Petunia thought about the events that lead her to this situation. Her mind immediately went back to a few months previous, when her parents died. Lily came to her home accompanied by her husband and child, crying and explaining to her that their parents did not, in fact, die from a gas leakage but rather from an attack by a magical terrorist group which called themselves Death Eaters. Petunia very nearly chased her out of her house then and tell her and "her lot" to stay away from her but her brother-in-law proposed to create magical barriers, wards he called them, around her house to protect her and informed her it was Lily's idea. Her eyes opened then, and any feeling of bitterness and hate for her sister left her; for despite their falling out and her despicable treatment of her younger sister, Lily still loved her and wanted to keep her safe. They both apologised for their behaviour as teenagers and promised to keep in touch. And keep in touch they did. Lily visited frequently after that, alone or with her family and both women shared their grief. She was finally freed from a bad relationship with one Vernon Dursley thanks to a car accident and guiltlessly thanked heaven for it, surprising her sister who came to help her with her 'loss'. The day was finally spent shopping to celebrate and the secret of Annabeth's birth was revealed. Petunia was horrified when she learnt of the circumstances which rendered Lily barren and blessed the goddess who gifted her with a child. The existence of not one, but many gods was taken in stride because if magic existed, why wouldn't multiple gods? Lily also told her of the doubts she and her husband had about their old headmaster. They believed that he saw the magical community as mere pieces in a giant chess game, that the old man's idea of "The Greater Good" was tainted but still, they were part of a group he had created, The Order of the Phoenix, because it was one of the only ways from them to fight the danger looming over their community. The good times spent together suddenly came to a stop at the beginning of September, when Petunia received a letter from Lily informing her that her family had gone into hiding because they had somehow made it to Voldemort's personal hit list and that should anything happen to them, she was to take care of Annabeth and fly to the States. Money had also been deposited into a bank account under her name for that purpose and to cover her niece's expenses.

Petunia had found the last part slightly offensive but understood the reasons behind it. Raising a child was costly, especially alone and Annabeth would need training that could be obtained in the States, her heritage demanded it. So, she slowly started packing and was ready to leave England at any time. Some of her belongings had been sent to a house owned by the Potters so that she could settle more easily. In fact, the only thing that kept her in England was her sister and since she was gone, Petunia had no reason to stay any longer.

 **A/N : A big thank you to GaLemarouRinkA for helping me with the letter to Petunia.**


End file.
